eternallunardusksfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilia
Appearance Kilia's hairstyle 2 full appearance.jpg|Kilia's current hairstyle full appearance Kilia's hairstyle full appearance.png|Kilia's previous hairstyle full appearance Kilia's eyes full appearance.jpg|Kilia's eyes full appearance Kilia's outfit full appearance.jpg|Kilia's outfit full appearance Kilia's dress 2 full appearance.jpg|Kilia's previous dress full appearance Kilia's dress full appearance.jpg|Kilia's dress full appearance Kilia's dress 3 full appearance.jpg|Kilia's wedding dress full appearance Kilia's armor full appearance.png|Kilia's armor full appearance Kilia's wedding flowers full appearance.jpg|Kilia's wedding flowers full appearance Kilia's aura full appearance.png|Kilia's aura full appearance Kilia's wings full appearance.jpeg|Kilia's wings full appearance Kilia is a beautiful young woman of slender yet curvaceous figure and less average regular height with four pairs of wings on her back. Her facial is quite similar to elizabeth and ban as mix facial features but more to ban(original incarnation) facial features. She has very pale skin,thin black eyebrows as well as both pair of scarlet-red eyes, her left wavy long bangs covered her right eye and long silver wavy hair reaching her waist. Kilia wears her armor outfit tightly wraps around her slim figure and is the typical attire which is a navy blue leotard with a black collar and a white skirt. Kilia wear short tights underneath and her limbs are covered by her Spirit Armor'' ''with her Spirit Gauntlet on her left hand. Personality Kilia is a kind and helpful young woman who, similarly to her teammates, cannot abandon another in trouble. She also very polite, grateful and caring individual who hate deaths and prefers a rather peaceful, diplomatic approach, even during war. She often shows a calm yet incredible warm attitude towards others, helping them as much as she can. She is very open and tends to cooperate with others well. She also shown very brave and courageous and takes the battle very seriously and is determined during the battle. Killa is also proud and despite her kind personality, she will not hesitate to get physical and her abilities with those that challenge her authority or make fun of her abilities, such as cooking and sewing. She is not afraid to act out on her own and will take matters into her own hands from time to time. After recovering the memories of her past lives, she is willing to protect her older brothers including her teams and friends in any cost by risking her life and she is much more mature and determined to protect her clan to avoid destroying thier home including different clans from Chaos,Demon and Infernal clan and helping as former Seraphic to Ten Divine Seraphic where she left at the beginning of the series after finding out the truth from her mother and the leader Ten Divine Seraphic(unkhown name) during holy war. History Abilities and Equipment Abilities Weapons Power Level Kilia's power level increases in stages as the story progresses and is increased further whenever her utilizes her goddess powers and divine inner powers. Kilia's power level at the start of the series, after having most of her power stolen and seal her power by Konoe Ayatsuki and , is as follows: Relationships Battles Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Kilia's special skill is ** Hobbies: ** Daily Routine: ** Weak Point: Zruzui ** Birthplace: Isytia ** What she likes about herself: Her beauty charm ** Dream/Hope: ** Regrets: ** The most embarrassing thing in her life: When she kissed Mael cheeks without khowing ** What she wants the most right now: ** Favorite animal: ** Favorite scent: ** Favorite food: ** Charm point: her wings ** Her complex is her fangs ** The person she respects the most is Ban ** The person she does not want to make an enemy of is * Kilia is right-handed * Kilia is weak to alcohol even though she drinks a lot. * Kilia is actually a considerably good cook. * Kilia is skilled at sewing clothes, having made Ban's and Alan's also her own outfit. * References Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Seven Imperium Aether